The Master of Puppets
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: Power can utterly change a person. Their thoughts, their beliefs and their relationships. But maybe that 's not completely a bad thing? Link ponders his ascension to King of Hyrule as he shares another passionate night with his Queen.


**Well, everyone heres more Zelink smut. At this point I have probably established myself as the "Guy who writes Zelink Lemons" and I'm not even tired of it yet.**

 **Anyway please review and** **enjoy.**

 **WARNING: Contains Graphic Sexual Content and he legend of zelda belongs to nintendo, not me. SO GIVE THEM YOUR FUCKING MONEY AND PLAY SOME DAMN ZELDA GAMES!**

* * *

He didn't know why he was here...

In the tallest tower of castle. At the grand room of the royal family. On a bed built with meticulously carved sandal wood and covered with satin sheets. He didn't know why his cloths scattered on the floor, were made of the finest silk and velvet decorated with gold buttons. Why a gilded crown rested upon the nightstand beside the bed, along with a Tiara of similar color and design. That crown belong to him, The king of Hyrule.

Most importantly. He didn't know why she was here.

His Zelda was giving her naked body to him. Writhing, gasping and begging in his arms as his lips placed kisses on the side of her throat. His queen was sitting on his lap, her long braided brown hair brushed to the side. Her back pressed against his chiseled chest as he was gently kneading her breasts from behind. All the while he was steadily thrusting his erection into her slick snatch, between her spread legs as she bounced up and down in tandem.

He had brought the most powerful person in the land to his mercy just as he had done many times before. And yet he didn't know how...

He remembered when he was just a goat herder. When he was insignificant to the world, his voice and actions unnoticed. He remembered when he was a hero, alone fighting a invisible war alongside a mischievous friend . He even remember when he was a knight, an honorable warrior of status and nobility who had diligently served his queen.

Yet now she was the one serving him, sating his carnal hunger and her own too. It had been this way, ever since they first made love. He was the master and she was his servant. He was the puppeteer and she was his Marionette as he manipulated her body with lustful caresses on her bosom and soft pecks on her neck. Making her moan loudly as her vaginal passage tightened around his shaft, giving him pleasure as she was rolling her hips on top of him while he buck up into her in rhythm.

It had him hazy now, to think how he got this far, to this moment, to this intimate ritual with the ruler of his country. How a peasant like him became the king of hyrule and the husband of Goddess incarnate. But now his thoughts went to was her. His queen, his wife, his lover, his Zelda. All his forever and ever.

After all he had earned all of this, through hard work, intellect and ambition. Moving up fast in the royal court in a few years at such a young age was an astounding feat. But winning the hand of the queen was a nigh impossible one. From what he knew Zelda was not interested with being in a relationship before he came along. That she had brushed aside every single eligible suitor and young nobleman.

Link found that first part a bit hard to believe. Especially now when they were making love. While she was ecstatically pumping up and down on his hard member while his hands were fondling her jiggling breast . His lips now leaving soft pecks and nips along the side of her nape, as the speed of his movements quickened more and more as time went by.

He held her as close as possible in his embrace as she writhed and he pound into the silt between her legs, keeping up with her rhythm. His lips now on her shoulder, his teeth gently grazed the silken skin as he pressed sweet kisses across it. Her hands desperately grasping the bed sheets while she was rapidly rocking her hips up and down on his solid shaft.

Pure euphoria wracked every fiber of her being and all she could in response was look down deliciously with dazed eyes as her loud sighs disappeared, replace by dying whimpers. She was now in a place between dream and reality, between heaven and earth, between consciousness and the sweet oblivion of her own mind. It was obvious that The strong, wise queen was not herself at the moment.

At this point the only thing she was fully aware was her king. The feeling of the man she loved with all her heart ravishing her so passionately. The sensation of scatter soft nibbles and licks down her shoulder. While his hands were lovingly groping her bosom. It all only served to amplify the pleasure she felt as he was thrusting his member in and out of her vaginal passage, her cunt walls clenching around him in delight.

He smiled against her silken skin, leaving one last teething kiss on her shoulder before he moved his lips to her ear. The king had not nibbled and suckled at the corners of her ear as he normally did. But instead she felt his hot breath and his husky voice, wickedly whispering sweet nothingness to her. Zelda's eyes widened, her body squirming more vigorously as weak gasps left her parted mouth and her snatch clamped around his pistoning erection.

He spoke to her the most profound words of love and devotion, in silver tongued poetry. Every single word set a shiver through her body stimulated her alongside his hands gently kneading her bosom. Her back arching against his chest from the immense pleasure he gave to her in return for her utter subjugation. And it was very much an utter subjugation, their relationship.

He reminisced about the time before their wedding, when he was nervous of living under his wife's shadow and being nothing but a trophy husband. Zelda even told him back then that no matter what the two of them would always be equals. But he knew that wasn't true anymore. He completely ruled over her now, just as he ruled over hyrule.

To be fair though. He never really misused either in any way. He treated his bride with affection and care , for his Zelda was more than that. She was his closest friend, his companion in life, the person he loved the most in this world. He would always been there to protect her, to talked to her and to make passionate love to her in the several years of their marriage.

As a King he was benevolent and steadfast to his people. His subjects adore him and tended to his every whim with willingness. His foreign allies respected and revered him greatly. His reign had ushered in a golden age of peace and prosperity as he remained diligent in his royal duties. In fact he was attending one of those duties at this very moment. Which was siring an heir for the throne after he and his queen was gone.

But right now he knew all too that it would not last much longer now. Considering how much her tight cunt was squeezing his member as he continued to pound it into her. At the same time his cock began to throb inside her, signaling his quickly approaching orgasm. Thus he redoubled his efforts now frenziedly thrusting his erection up into her.

A long series of soft screams escaped her parted lips as he did. Now unable to keep up with his wild movements. His teeth sinking into her shoulder biting soft while his hands gave her breast a hard squeezed. He was holding into her body into a power vice grip, while venting out the last out last bit of his carnal hungry by repeatedly ramming his pulsating dick into her constricting cunt.

All she could do was brace herself as her hands clutched the covers so hard her knuckles turned white. And then struck her like a thunderbolt, making her thrash and scream in his grasp as she climaxed hard. Link grunted at the sensation of her pussy clenching almost impossible tight around his dick, forcing him to join her as he shot his load of white hot cum into her body.

She let out a drunken moan at the feeling of his warmth filling her womb, the pulsations of his meaty shaft making her shudder in pleasure. Her vaginal cavity squeezing his meaty shaft, pumping every last bit of his seed into her innermost depts. Filling her to the brim with copious amounts of his sperm, both of their orgasms began to dwindle and subside.

And indeed it was a few seconds later the last drops of his cum made its way into her. Leaving his queen panting and heaving incandescently in his arms as he held her naked, sweaty body closely. He fared similarly feeling rather exhausted after their passionate little romp, resting his head on her shoulder as she leaned back against him completely limp.

His previous contemplation of this ascension was momentarily dismissed from his mind. Instead he was baking in the wonderful afterglow of their love making and the embrace of his beloved. Yet he was still not fully satisfied. The heat still pooled down to his loins, his cock still hard and buried deep inside her moist cunt, compelling him to ravage her once again.

He couldn't help but want more as his hand shifted to her hair, threading it through his finger as he grasped it gently. With no warning he gently turned her head to the side and closed in to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Her eyes only widen for a couple of moments as the initial surprise quickly wore off and she kissed him back wholeheartedly as their tongues danced together.

Zelda moaned into his mouth when his other hand began to fondle one of her beasts as her cunt walls began to constrict around him, His queen began to automatically grind her plump ass against him, desperate to feel some form of pleasure as the fire within her body was rekindled. All the while their loving lip-lock went on to become more intense.

He smiled against her sweet lips, know full well the kind of effect he now had on her body. Suddenly he pulled away making her whimper in protest in the process. He could clearly see the flustered expression on her pretty, her cheeks burning with a pink blush and eyes lost in a lustful haze.

"Please..." She whispered needy and weak. "More...I need more."

This only caused his grin to widened as his hands moved to grip her shoulders. "Well if you want more..."

He trailed off as he pushed her forward, forcing her into all fours, kneeling down before him. Link quickly took his position behind her on his knees, with the suddenly change in position only leaving the head of his cock still left inside her tight snatch.

"Then Kneel to your King..."

She looked over her shoulder at him approving of this begging him to take her roughly like he often did. He felt a bit guilty for causing her this much distraught and gave her a reassuring smile before griping her hips and positioning his at her vaginal entrance. Quickly he pushed it back into her tight pussy as she let out a scream of pleasure, clawing at the bed sheets as her back arched and the tip of his member had hard contact against the entrance of her womb.

Her moans of drunken ecstasy filled the room his time accompanied by the soft thuds of her ass smacking against his crotch. The sounds of his silent grunts were drowned out by her as he rapidly pounded his cock into her slick cunt. His hands held her in place clutching her waist as her body rocked back and forth from this hard thrusts.

It was ironic he thought, that someone who was known to be a figurehead of wisdom and strength could be found in such a compromising position like this. Then again activities like this were common between couples and she would never do something like with anyone else, he already laid his claim on her. Zelda belonged to him, just as hyrule belonged to him.

Another ironic thing he found was that she was bowing down to him, just like how all of their other subjects did. It was an interesting disposition to say the least. How he, someone who came from the lowest of the places was now above the Queen of hyrule. It was hard to recall how all this happened, but his lust filled mind soon remembered.

He stayed in castle town after the twilight invasion and helped rebuild. In that time he and zelda quickly became friends. Despite the fact that she was royalty and he was a goat herder, the pair found out that they had much in common. He didn't know, but he was drawn to her as budding affection filled his heart. Which is why she was able to convince him to become her knight.

His ascension in the royal court was a parallel to his relationship with her. He went from peasant, to hero, to royal knight, to king. Exactly how they went from strangers, to friends, to lovers, to husband and wife. It was all very uncanny. Like all of this was suppose to happen. That every being that walks and breaths in hyrule were meant to bow down to him and receive him as their ruler. Even her...

But none of that mattered now. He was happy just as he was, his people were happy too and so was his bride. Yet he spared the crown on the nightstand a momentary glance before shifting his concentration to his lover. Who was in a state of deliriousness you would expect from someone who has been dominated completely.

Her eyes unfocused and hazy. Her mouth agape as low sighs escaped it. A look of intoxication on her face as he continued to plump his hard dick in and out of her drooling nether lips. Link could feel it clamp around his erection as he increased his pace, causing her lustful moans to get louder, echoing in their royal chamber alongside the wet sounds of their incandescent coupling .

Her thick ass cushioning his hard thrust as she pushed back against in tandem with his movements. Her voluptuous body rocking back and forth, her breasts jiggling in the same manner. All the while he continue to pound his solid shaft into the moist slit between her spread legs, that only contracted around him more and more. By now he could tell that their lovemaking would not last for long now.

Abruptly he gasped Zelda's hair, which was tied in its usual triple braid fashion and pulled it rather forcefully, directing her head up towards the ceiling. She look up ceiling as her vaginal passage squeezed his dick even more and became moister, getting more aroused. Evidence of how much she like being treated roughly by him. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, in a fiery kiss.

Their tongues mingled together in a intense lip-lock all the while he continued to slam his hard shaft into her tightening snatch. His hand still tugging her brunette locks as the other held her hips to keep her in place, as their lovemaking slowly drew nearer to its end. Her cries of pleasure muffled by him as she closed her eyes, eagerly kissing him back. But kept his ones open and gazed at his submissive lover.

Looking into her face full of conviction and trust. As if she knew he would never truly harm her, despite how he was swiftly ramming his member in and out of her overstimulated cunt and his hand pulling her dark brown hair. But soon the air in their lungs ran out and he was forced to pull away from their sensual kiss as they panted heavily. He then sat up straight and redoubled his efforts.

His hand gripped her waist tightly as the other was tugging her brunette tresses. Her breasts jiggling in tandem with her body rocking back and forth. Her ass rippling and clapping against his groin as she bucked back against his hard thrusts. Her fingers desperately grasping around the sheets as her loud moans echoed in the royal bedroom along with the noise of their coupling.

Her moans of pleasure only became louder at the feeling of his hard cock impaling her moist slit over and over again. He could hear it all clearly as he kept up his unfaltering pace of fucking her near senseless. His fingers clasped around her long braided hair as he wretched it back. Yet she showed no protest to the his rather harsh use of her body, only welcoming the rough lovemaking they are enaged in.

A few minutes later Link felt her nether lips clenching around his cock as it began to throb inside her. So he began to move as fast as he could, driving his member in and out of her contracting slit, as her soft screams of ecstasy increased in volume. He knew very well that his climax was quickly approaching and that his wife wasn't very far behind either.

And indeed only a few moments, his queen let out a loud shriek, her body arched once again and her cunt constricted around his shaft in orgasm. In response he gave her one last deep thrust into her tightening pussy as his hand yanked her hair. His cock immediately shot its load of hot cum within her, as her vaginal walls milked every out it and into womb.

She sighed at the feeling of his seed flowing her body as her own orgasm was subsiding. He still refused to let her go, one hand pulling her hair and another grasping her hips. Soon the last drops of his essence made its way inside her and pulled his member out of her cum filled cunt, before finally releasing his possessive hold on her. As a result she collapsed on bed, utterly exhausted and panting.

Link felt similarly as heaved tiredly, but had enough energy to look down at his Queen.

"So beautiful" he thought smirking, watching her breath heavily, laying down on her stomach as her ability to move was severely hampered, small droplets of his thick seed leaking from her nether lips after he had his merciless way with her.

He had once again made the queen of the land surrender herself to him completely, just like he had done time and time again. Yet he did not know know.

However drowsiness kept him from thinking anymore. So he took his place beside her before draping a warm blankets over their bodies. He then wrapped his arms around her belly and pulled her into a inmate embrace, her back pressed against his chest. She immediately against snuggled him, reveling in his closeness.

"Mmm... I love you Link" she murmured lovingly, closing her eyes and grinned happily.

"I know dear, i know" he replied pulling her closer and resting his chin on the top of her head. After that he laid back on the bed as his wife fell asleep cuddling with him, a blissful smile adoring her face. He soon joined her in a deep slumber. After all he had a busy tomorrow as the king of hyrule.


End file.
